Tick Tock
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: A short, fun drabble. The Maximum Ride gang have made a band to raise cash for those recovering after the war. Fang and Ari flirt it up on stage as they perform, whilst max looks on jealously. Its only time before romance comes out in full bloom. One shot. Ari/Fang


Chapter one

"Fang hurry up!" Ari shouted into the girls dressing room, as he pounded on the door. "It's curtain in only two minutes, man!" Max and the gang had been ready for over a half hour and were all at their instruments, waiting backstage.

It wasn't like this was any different than any other concert. Ever since "Saving the world and other extreme sports" album had come out, Fang had become a bit obsessed with his appearance. Iggy blamed it on account of how he was a fruit. But nobody else could see it. Sure he was a bit self conscious, but Ari knew it was cause of Max. She was a bit of a control freak and for some odd, he did everything he could to please her. It was scary the way she had him pussywhipped.

"Dude im right here." Ari turned around to see fang; arms crossed and eyes lined with kohl. God he was beautiful.

"well lets go your solo is in the opening song." Fang led the way as Ari made sure he had memorized the hand positions.

"yeah Ari ive got i-"

"Fang get to your guitar already the crowds already screaming!" Iggy shouted from his drums. Max's temple pulsed with a vein at him for his lateness but she said nothing from her spit with the base guitar.

"hey are you okay, fang? You look a bit pale." Nudge began as she set her keyboard. "maybe you should have a chocolate before we sta-"

"no time" jeb shouted as he went out and announced them. Fang and Ari both set up their electrics; ari with his Bich and fang with his K8.

The crowds screamed as nudge started the ending song of the concert with her keyboard and they all stepped out into view for the final song of the night. The lights swam through the crowd and landed on them through the mist. Ari strummed his guitar and max did the same as Fang leaned into his mic and practically purred into it as he joined in.

"Come on. Yeah."

"Breakdown," ari smirked and flaled his tongue at the crowd, his wild hair and canines flashing at the screaming girls. "come on"  
"Hey, uh, come on, Get maximum." they both looked over to max who trilled out.

"Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll" she looked directly at Fang who directed a kiss at her and they leaned together as they played, Ari stepping to the side by Iggy, who frowned at him.

"Go ahead, ari." He mouthed. Ari only shook his head.

"Well don't waste time" Fang sang back to her."Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll." Then they sang together all but hand in hand as ari played on the sidelines, waiting for his part while his sister and her boyfriend sang their hearts out.

"I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both" max moved her body against fang's and ari felt a slight sting in his chest when he did the same, meeting her ass with his hips.

"Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
Are you ready to go?" Then they sang together all but hand in hand as ari played on the sidelines, waiting for his part while his sister and her boyfriend sang their hearts out.

"If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want"

"Time is waiting" max looked at ari, who smiled again and sang out in a strong and urgent voice.  
"We only got 4 minutes to save the world"  
"No hesitating" max frowned slightly at his show, not liking the volume of the cheers going up when he sang.  
"Grab a boy, grab a girl."

"Time is waiting"

"We only got 4 minutes to save the world" the crowd screamed for him. And he couldn't help but be encouraged.  
"No hesitating"  
"We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes" the whole band sang out.

"So keep it up, keep it up, don't be afraid, hey"  
"Get Maxified, uh" fang and Max ground against each other and the crowd roared.  
"You gotta get in line, hop"  
"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"

"That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be afraid, hey. Go maximum, Uh"  
"You gotta get in line, hop.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock" now it was nudges turn.

"Sometimes I think what I need." She sang out like an demon and angel all at once, though disappointed she wouldn't get to sing the rest this time. "Is a you intervention, yeah." Iggy smacked Ari from behind and urged him do go along with the plan they had made before the concert. It was time to tell fang his feelings. Ari looked at nudge who nodded and tilted her head ever so slightly. Ari smirked and made his way over to fang, singing directly to him. Both he and max looked shocked.  
"And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move." Ari kissed at him and backed away, inviting him to play along with the crowd screaming for them to sing it together.  
"Oh, hey." Fang put on an expectant and sexual smirk and hid his still lingering discomfort under a mask. Max couldn't do anything about it though. Not on stage like this.

"The road to hell" he sang as ari moved against him, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence. Fang didn't know what to make of it, but danced along as he reached over and began to play ari's part on his guitar, Ari did the same, though it was clear he didn't expect it. But it was a trill, almost intimate move of his. He was shocked at himself for doing it. But it felt…good.  
"Is paved with good intentions, yeah" max growled and sang the next part, making over to them scowling and began to pull him away, making it look planned in the weird way she could do anything too easily.

"But if I die tonight at least I can say  
I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how 'bout you?"

The two looked at her and smirked. Fang was enjoying this, he knew hed get it later, but he was having fun. And they both responded at.

"If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want" max was at a loss for the lyrics and thankfully iggy and nudge caught on fast enough.

"If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want"

"Time is waiting." Max scowled.  
"We only got 4 minutes to save the world" they all sang  
"No hesitating" nudge grinned.  
"Grab a boy, grab a girl." Iggy smiled as Ari and Fang looked at each other as they played. There was no stopping them if this kept on for any longer. They had chemistry, and everyone but Fang saw it. That was why max had kept him on such a tight leash.

"Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes"

So keep it up, keep it up, don't be afraid, hey  
Maximum, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be afraid, hey  
Get maximum, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

Breakdown  
Yeah  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock  
Yeah, uh huh  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs when the song ended. They all shouted their thanks and praises to the crowd until Jeb called them back where he and Angel were waiting for them.

Max had already stormed off, feathers still floating to the ground where she took off.


End file.
